In one embodiment is provided a method and apparatus for preparing palletized articles for blast freezing. More particularly, in one embodiment is provided an improved method and apparatus for preparing for blast freezing palletized layers of cartons containing animal parts (such as chicken parts), wherein air flow dividers are placed in between the layers of palletized cartons, each layer being lifted (multiple cartons at a time) using a vacuum assisted lift and then stacked on a new pallet enabling air circulation dividers to be placed between the layers.
In the shipping of food articles, it is common to place those articles in cartons. For example, chicken parts can be placed in a carton that is to be frozen for shipment. Each of those cartons is then placed in a layer upon a pallet. For example, a pallet can include a first layer of five, six or seven cartons of food (for example, chicken parts) and a second layer of the same number of cartons is then placed upon the first layer. After several layers have been placed on the pallet, the entire cargo can then be covered and wrapped with plastic film or other wrap to prevent tipping or shifting of the load.
When these palletized cargo packages of multiple layers of cartons of food arrive at a transfer station, it is often desirable to blast freeze the articles before they are placed in a different shipping vehicle such as a marine vessel.
In order to insure complete freezing of the animal parts (such as chicken parts) in each of the cartons, it is known in the art to place an air circulation divider or panel in between each layer of cartons.
At the present time, the placement of air circulation dividers or panels in between the layers is a manual process. Manually placing air circulation dividers between layers is a very labor intensive process, requiring each carton to be manually removed from its original pallet. These same cartons must then be re-stacked one layer at a time on a new pallet and wherein each layer is separated from another layer with an air circulation divider or panel.
It is desirable to provide a method and apparatus wherein entire layers of cartons can be picked up at a single point in time and placed on an air circulation divider.
It is also desirable that the entire weight of the layer of cartons being moved on to an air circulation divider not be fully supported by the individual(s) moving the layer.
It is also desirable that multiple layers of cartons be capable of being simultaneously moved onto air circulation dividers.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”